


Request Fill #1 (Temporary title)

by meiyouzhangjing



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, High School, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fill, Requests, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouzhangjing/pseuds/meiyouzhangjing
Summary: Request:"Could you please write a cute fic about Yanjun and Linong in a highschool au type situation where Yanjun is that pretty older student who shows the new student, Nongnong, around the school? And they bond over both being from Taiwan and yanjun does basically that iconic "Mean Girls" scene where he introduces all of the cliques. And maybe Linong has a teensy little crush because Yanjun is really nice and helpful and then at the end of the first day, Yanjun's like omg I forgot to show you the most important part of this school, and it's his boyfriend You zhangjing."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for a fic request! I this is going to have to be a two shot because I cannot finish this all tonight lol  
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments! Also I apologize for the title. I cannot think of anything istg

The first thing that Linong notices about Shanghai is how much colder it is in the winter than in Taipei. He’s only been here for about three days, so he still hasn’t adjusted to the temperature yet. Despite the fact that he’s wearing a good three layers for his uniform along with a big puffy parka that drops down to his knees, he still shivers almost violently as he shuffles through the hall. The boy can’t quite seem to find where the front office is and really all he wants is to get to a classroom where a heater is working.

 

“Are you lost?” an angel calls from the other end of the hallways and Linong has to waddle in order to turn around to see who is talking to him. This coat is starting to get a bit restrictive… He’s met with a man who was a bit shorter than him, sporting a charming smile with dimples that made Linong’s knees weak. For a moment, Linong forgets to speak, staring like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. “Oh, um-” Linong’s face warms to a light red color and he blinks quickly, trying to remember what exactly he was doing before this adonis walked up to him. “Oh!” he finally snaps out of it and takes out his schedule from his backpack, “I’m a new student here. Can you show me where the office is? I’m supposed to tell them I’ve arrived.”

 

“Sure thing cutie, what’s your name?” mr. handsome starts to make his way down the hall and Linong stands stunned for a moment, trying to process the fact that this man really just called him “cutie”. Remembering that he’s actually have to move in order to get to the office, Linong practically trips on his way to catch up with the other. “Linong! Chen Linong. It’s nice to meet you…” his voice trails off and his breath catches in his throat when the man beside him let out a chuckle. He really sounded like an angel. “Lin Yanjun. I’m a senior this year. It’s nice to meet you too, Linong,” they end up by the office and Yanjun turns to him, resting his back against the wall. Linong frowns a bit upon hearing the man’s age. “Ah, I’m only a freshman. We probably won’t be seeing each other around much then,” he says, looking a bit too crestfallen at the situation.

 

“Don’t worry,” Yanjun smiles, which makes Linong’s heart skip a beat, “I’m sure we’ll see each other around. Good luck on your first day here, Linong.” The older male sends him a wave before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Linong breathless from his beauty. Really, it’s the first day and he’s already like this. After whispering to himself to get a grip, Linong pushes the door open sends a warm smile to the secretary who greets him.

 

* * *

  


Linong’s classes go pretty well. Everyone seems to enjoy his positive energy and he’s already making friends easily, so he’s much less nervous than when he first set foot in the school. Still, he’s pretty exhausted after his first day and all he really wants to do is go back to his host family’s house to crash on his bed. Just as he’s about to reach the exit, there’s a voice calling after him. Curious as to who would really be interested in talking to him (it was his first day so he didn’t expect people to really want to become his friend just yet), Linong turned around and was both delighted and terrified to be met with Yanjun running towards him.

 

“Told you we’d see each other! How did your day go?” Yanjun turns around the corner in the hall away from the doors. It doesn’t take long for Linong to decide to walk along with him. “It was great actually, but I honestly think I’m going to fail math. I don’t understand anything since the curriculum was different at my old school,” the man complains, happy that he had someone to talk to about this with. “I’m sure you’ll do great. I’m not the best at math, but I can try to help if you need it. Where did you transfer from?” Yanjun looks so handsome in his uniform and honestly Linong feels like he’s going to melt.

 

“I’m from Taiwan,” he responds, not expecting to get much of a response. Unexpectedly, Yanjun lights up hearing this, “I’m from Taiwan too!” Linong’s heart jumps, ecstatic to have something in common with his new crush, “Really?” “Really!” “What city?” Linong is beaming with excitement at this point, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. They’re probably being a little too loud at the moment, but Linong didn’t really care. “Taipei,” Yanjun responds and Linong doesn’t know if his grin could possibly grow any larger. “Me too! Why did you move to Shanghai?” Linong, who hasn’t been wearing his coat since this morning, couldn’t be bothered by the cold draft in the hallway. He was a bit too distracted to care about any discomfort right now.

 

“I came here when I was thirteen. My parents wanted me to live with my uncle,” Yanjun explains and Linong doesn’t understand how he can look so hot just breathing but he really does. “Ah, you must miss home sometimes then,” Linong pouts slightly. He’s been away from home for less than a week and he’s already feeling homesick. “Yeah, sometimes, I’m used to it now though…” Yanjun’s voice trails off for a bit, but eventually he’s smiling again, “Are you planning on joining a club?” Linong paused for a moment to think. It was his first day so he didn’t really know what the school had to offer.

 

Sensing his hesitancy, Yanjun offers some help, “You should join theater club! I’m actually on my way over there right now.” Linong cringes a bit. While he really wants to be around Yanjun more, he also doesn’t want to make a fool of himself, “I don’t know, I’m not that good at acting-” “Pleeeaaasse,” Yanjun juts his lower lip forward into a pout and how can Linong say no to those puppy dog eyes?

 

On the way to the theater, Yanjun explains a bit more about the school. There’s Yanjun’s friends, the theater kids, who are apparently a lot to deal with but treat each other like family. Chaoze (Linong thinks he remembers the man’s name correctly), is like the group’s parent and always gets the lead parts (it helps that he is usually in charge of directing as well). Then there’s the soccer team, who basically rule the school. Everyone loves them, especially Zhu Zhengting who is the captain. Yanjun explains that he himself is underrated and he doesn’t understand why all the girls go for Zhengting, Chengcheng, and Minghao instead of him.

 

There’s also the “bad” kids that skip class and like to give the teachers a hard time (and always end up getting punished because of it). Yanjun says they’re kind of scary (especially Bufan, Ziyang, and Xingjie), but they’re actually really cool guys if you get to know them. “Never repeat this to anyone since I think he’d kill me if this got out but,” Yanjun leans close and Linong almost passes out from the heavenly scent of his cologne, “I saw Linkai comforting Quanzhe one time in the bathroom because he was crying. He’s actually a great person, but he’s too embarrassed to let anyone see his soft side.”

 

Yanjun finally goes on to describe the rest of the school’s little clicks, not forgetting to mention that Jeffery (the class president) along with Qin Fen (the vp) both somehow ended up sneaking in through his window last week to ask for a plunger. Yanjun didn’t really know what that was supposed to be for, but he also didn’t really want to find out.

 

* * *

  


Once they get to the theater, Yanjun has Linong sit in the audience to watch them all practice. Since Linong seemed a bit hesitant to come in the first place, he doesn’t want to pressure him into actually getting up on stage. However, he wants Linong to watch so he will have more reason to join. Honestly, the only reason Linong really needs to stay there was that Yanjun is in the same room as him, but he really appreciates the effort.

 

Everyone seems really close and Linong heart lurches a bit. Ever since he backed his bags for China, he’s been worried about not becoming friends with any of his classmates. He does find comfort in one of the actors here, though. Chaoze reminds him a lot of his best friend from home, Kaihao. The two of them are both amazing dancers and while it does make Linong a bit homesick, it also makes him feel more at home. At least it’s something familiar.

 

Halfway through the rehearsal, Linong is reclined in his chair, enjoying the show with a smile of his face. All of his previous anxiety about finding friends and fitting in is gone. Also there’s this one boy with an especially beautiful voice. Linong is in awe as he watches him perform. He doesn’t quite catch the boy’s name, but he assumes he’ll probably learn it eventually if he’s going to stay friends with Yanjun.

 

After they finish running through the fifth scene of the show, Chaoze decides it’s best to take a break. Yanjun takes this opportunity to introduce him to everyone and Linong is pleased when they all seem to genuinely like him. They keep making comments about how adorable he is and while he is a bit embarrassed, Linong is just happy to have found some friends. The fact that a very attractive senior is making it all happen helps too.

After Honglin, whose parents were Taiwanese, introduced himself, Yanjun takes a sip from his water bottle and pats Linong on the back. “Oh, I almost forgot to show you the best part,” Yanjun looks back and waves over the man Linong was admiring before ( the one with the angelic voice) and honestly Linong feels like it’s an honor to meet such a talented person. Then he sees the man’s fingers interlocked with Yanjun’s and starts to feel a little  uneasy. _The must be best friends or something_ Linong convinces himself, trying to he force any negative thoughts away with a bright smile.

 

“This is You Zhangjing, he’s my boyfriend,” Yanjun says, looking like the proudest man on earth. Linong practically deflates. “Oh…” he replies softly, feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut. “It’s nice to meet you,” he somehow manages, trying his best not to let his disappointment show. Unfortunately, Linong’s emotions had always been very transparent. The cheerful atmosphere that was permeating through the room just seconds ago seemed to dissipate.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yanjun, who doesn’t seem to quite understand what had happened, seems perplexed by the younger man’s reaction. Seconds later, his lips are finally parting like he just had an epiphany. Linong blushes because he thinks his crush has already been discovered. “Is it because we’re both boys?” Yanjun’s response is totally unexpected and Linong’s heart churns at the dejected look on his face. “No! No, not at all!” Linong shakes his head furiously, feeling extremely guilty for his reaction. His face is burning in shame and he curses himself internally.

 

Honestly, it’s nice to meet a same-sex couple so open with their relationship. Linong just selfishly wishes Yanjun wasn’t a part of it. “I just uh…” Linong scrambles for an excuse to get out of here as fast as possible, “I just remembered I left something in my classroom, so I’m going to go get that, bye!”

 

Linong makes a beeline for the door, refusing to look back at his newly made friends. The boy curses as he hears Chaoze mention that he left something too. Linong tries to walk faster, hoping he could get out of the school before Chaoze catches up with him, but pretty soon he hears a “wait up!” along with hurried footsteps. Linong awkwardly returns Chaoze’s smile when the man catches up with him. He would much rather be alone right now, but at least it wasn’t Yanjun who was walking with him.

 

* * *

  


Chaoze forgot his inhaler in his desk. Linong curses his luck. What are the chances that someone from the theater club would forget something too? Linong was honestly planning on leaving, but now he’s forced to go with Chaoze to the classroom to retrieve to because he has no excuse not to. It doesn’t take long before Chaoze fishes it out of his desk and they’re off to the freshman hallway. Linong is heading towards the entrance of the school (because he’s an idiot and he’s not thinking clearly) when Chaoze stops him, “Why are you leaving already?” “Huh?” Linong blinks at him, feeling utterly confused. “I thought you left something in your classroom…” Chaoze’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and Linong internally scolds himself for forgetting the excuse that allowed him to get away, “Oh, right. My bad.” While the two of them are in the classroom, Linong absentmindedly glances around, trying to stall. Unfortunately, Chaoze grows curious, “What did you leave? I can help you find it.” “Huh? Oh uh… My phone.” Linong scratches the back of his neck. That would be pretty believable, right? “Linong, your phone is in your hand,” Chaoze deadpans, arms crossed over his chest. “Oh, it is?” Linong sweats. Chaoze has accused him of nothing yet, but he still feels like he’s been caught lying, “Haha, silly me okayletsleavenow-”

 

Chaoze catches him as he starts exiting through the doorway, “Is everything really okay?” “Yep!” Linong responds a little too quickly, and he really hopes Chaoze doesn’t notice how clammy is hands are. Chaoze doesn’t look convinced, “You’re mood totally changed when Yanjun introduced Zhangjing. You’re not homophobic or something are you? Because if you are then-” “No! No, I’m really not! I swear I’m not!” Linong feels frustrated that he can’t really explain himself. He doesn’t want to be seen as an ignorant person, especially when he’s into guys himself. “You seemed like you had a problem with Zhangjing being Yanjun’s boyfriend though. Why?” Linong’s cheeks flare up and he averts his eyes to the floor, feeling embarrassed. It takes a moment for Chaoze to finally process everything, but when he does his mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide. “Oh my god, you’re totally into Yanjun aren’t you?!” Chaoze asks a little too loud and Linong quickly puts a hand over his mouth to shut him up, heart slamming against his chest. “Shh! Someone might hear you!” Linong says in a harsh whisper. His face was so hot at this point that he wouldn’t be surprised if lava started oozing out of his pores. “Please don’t tell him,” Linong pleas desperately, finally taking his hand away from the elder’s mouth. “Don’t worry Linong, your secret's safe with me!” Chaoze responds with enthusiasm and Linong breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

Okay, so maybe Chaoze found out. But as long as he keeps promise, then Linong would be safe. Right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this was late! I moved in like over a week ago and haven't had wifi until today, so it was really difficult to update anything. This was originally supposed to be two parts, but I'm splitting it into three just so I can update sooner, I hope you don't mind! I'm really trying to get all of the other fic requests started, hopefully I'll be able to upload more soon! I'm going to try and set a goal for myself of at least 300 words a night so that I can get things out quicker! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's not very long!

Chaoze arrives in homeroom the next morning looking like he’s about to burst. “Are… are you okay?” Zhangjing questions, raising an eyebrow while placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Oh my god, you guys-” Chaoze is completely unaware of just how loud he is tapping his foot and the fact that everyone else in the classroom is staring at them. “Okay, first chill out,” Zhangjing gently steps on Chaoze’s foot to stop it from moving while he gestures for their classmates to go back to what they were doing. After some of the excitement seems to die down, Chaoze takes a seat in the desk next to Yanjun and leans in close. 

 

The man glances around them a couple times before placing a hand over the side of his mouth to shield his words from being heard by others. “It’s about Chen Linong,” he whispers leaning in so that he could only be heard by the two beside him. Yanjun raises an eyebrow while Zhangjing just nods, telling him to go on. The teacher walks in at that moment, sending a pointed look Chaoze’s way. The man was known to have a problem with talking too much in class. Deciding that it probably wouldn’t be good for him to get scolded once again, Chaoze bit his lip and turned towards the front of the class.

 

Luckily, the day goes by quickly and the three are able to speak again once it’s time to eat. “You were saying,” Yanjun opens his lunch ( ~~ that Zhangjing totally did not prepare for him what ~~ ) and takes out a sandwich followed by his banana milk. “Chen Linong totally has the hots for you,” Chaoze explains and instantly has to shield himself because Yanjun is practically spraying his drink everywhere. “ _He what?!_ ” the man speaks a bit too loudly and Zhangjing smacks him upside the head in response. “Shut up. Do you want the whole world to hear?” the eldest glares, throwing some napkins at his boyfriend’s face. Yanjun turns to him, lips stretching into a smirk when he sees Zhangjing’s expression. “What’s with the frown babe? You jealous?” he brushes his thumb across the man’s lower lip while Chaoze gags in the background. Zhangjing’s cheeks heat up, never one to be comfortable with public displays of affection. Pushing his boyfriend’s hand away, Zhangjing shakes his head and takes out his own lunch. “No, I just feel bad for him. He probably is heartbroken to see you already have a boyfriend,” he pouts, resting his chin in his palm. 

 

“So what do we do?” Chaoze asks, looking between the two boys. Yanjun is too busy sulking about Zhangjing’s lack of jealousy to pay attention, so his boyfriend flicks his forehead and frowns at him. “Ow! What?” Yanjun looks back at the other with a frown to which Zhangjing responds with a roll of his eyes. “Fix this,” Zhangjing orders, however he doesn’t really expect Yanjun to do anything about it. “What do you expect me to do? It’s not my fault I’m so beauti- wait…” Yanjun pauses in the middle of speaking, face brightening up. “What?” Chaoze takes a break from his milk tea, sitting on the edge of his seat. “I have an idea,” the man explains, dimples making an appearance as he smiles, “Okay, so you know that guy Cai Xukun who switched schools last year?”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“You’re crazy, that’s never going to work. I swear to god Yanjun, if you make that boy cry-” “Zhangjing, baby, have a little faith in me, okay? I’m smarter than you give me credit for. Right Chaoze?” he looks to the younger boy for help. Said man simply shrugs his shoulders, “I’m just here for the drama. Do what you want as long as it’s interesting.” 

 

“Please don’t encourage him,” Zhangjing groans before finishing up his lunch, taking Yanjun’s trash along with his own to the trash can. “I won’t let you guys down. You’ll see, my plan is foolproof,” Yanjun responds, knocking on the wooden surface of his desk.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

“H-huh?” Chen Linong is stunned, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he attempts to make sense of what just happened. “You...with me...a date?” the boy’s voice cracks towards the end of his sentence, his feeling of bewilderment easy to see by the look on his face. Linong reaches up to pat his burning cheeks, eyes still wide open in shock. “Am I dreaming?” he wonders aloud, looking at his surroundings in confusion. 

 

“Oh, it’s all real baby,” Yanjun’s embellishes his response with a wink and finger guns on both hands. For some ungodly reason, this causes Linong’s face to flush and his heart to skip a beat. While he wanted to bask in what felt like the best thing that could ever happen to him at this school, a sudden realization made him feel queasy. “Wait, what about Zhangjing? Isn’t he your boyfriend?” the younger bites his lip and shifts his weight between his feet. As much as he wants this, he couldn’t bare helping someone else cheat on their partner. It wasn’t right. 

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Yanjun waves the thought off with his hand and smiles, “We’re on a break of sorts. Which means I’m all yours.” This manages to make Linong feel better, letting out a relieved sigh. So maybe things couldn’t get that serious between him and Yanjun, since there was still a chance that the upperclassman would go back to Zhangjing, but at least he’d be able to enjoy at least one date with Yanjun. Who knows, if things go well there may be more?

 

With a bright grin on his face, Linong nods his head, hands gripping tightly onto the straps of his backpack, “I guess I’ll see you tonight then?” Yanjun responds with a thumbs up before waving the younger boy goodbye, making his way towards the entrance of the school. Linong is left standing in the middle of the hallway, unable to keep with smile off his face while his whole body tingles with excitement. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date!!!!

Linong nervously fiddles with the ends of his shirt as he waits for Yanjun to arrive. It’s not like he has much experience with dating, but he figured it was pretty unusual to be half an hour late. Of course, he’s worried.  _What if Yanjun forgot about our date? What if he got into a crash? Is he okay? Should I call him?_ The boy paces back and forth in front of his door, tugging at his collar. It’s sweltering outside but Linong wants to stay on his porch just in case Yanjun needs help finding his house. Sighing, the boy decides to rest on his steps. If he’s going to be waiting a while, he might as well get comfortable

When Yanjun finally does show up ten minutes later, Linong jumps to his feet and adjusts his shirt to remove any unsightly creases. As soon as Yanjun steps out of his car, Linong’s face flushes and he timidly averts his gaze to his feet. “Hi,” a small smile spreads on his lips as he greets the elder, eyes peeking up quickly to see his face and then immediately returning to his shoes. Though he only saw the man’s face for a couple of seconds, Linong’s insides fill with butterflies, the image of Yanjun’s smile imprinted into his mind. 

“Sorry I was late, traffic’s a bitch today,” Yanjun sighs and opens the passenger door for Linong. “It’s okay~ Let’s go, I’m hungry!” Linong smiles, just happy to finally be in front of an air conditioner. After a while, he notices that there actually aren’t that many cars out tonight, but maybe the traffic cleared up once Yanjun arrived at his house? The rest of the car ride is full of awkward silence since Yanjun doesn’t say much and Linong is usually reliant on him to lead the conversation. It’s a relief when they finally arrive at the parking lot in front of the restaurant. 

* * *

 

Yanjun is a horrible date. Linong really wasn’t known to be critical of anyone but himself; however, Yanjun surprised him with just how awful he could be. First, there was the lack of manners. Linong isn’t pretentious enough to really care about dining etiquette, but the general consensus among most people is that you don’t speak with food in your mouth. Despite his meal being delicious, Linong starts to lose his appetite. Oh well, he can just sit here and listen to Yanjun talk.

Except that’s about the only thing he can do and it’s starting to get on his nerves. Yanjun leaves no room for him to speak, interrupting him practically every time he opens his mouth. When he finally manages to get a word in, the man ignores him in favor of going off on yet another irrelevant tangent ( _really, does he have to talk about his favorite type of mold when they’re eating? What kind of person even has a favorite type of mold?)_

“How are your meals so far?” a voice cuts into their one-sided conversation and Linong turns his head to find the source. Oh look, it’s the one thing that’s making this date bearable. To say that their waiter is handsome is an understatement. Linong almost choked on his water the first time the man came to their table. Though the question was directed at the two of them, the waiter’s eyes stay focused on him, sharp eyebrow quirked up curiously as his lips spread into a stunning smile.  _Are_ _all the men in this town abnormally attractive?_

“F-Fine, thank you,” Linong’s voice goes up a few octaves, which doesn’t help get rid of the red dusting his cheeks. “Great, would you like me to refill your dri-” the man stops speaking, eyes widening as he glances down at Linong’s chest. Confused, Linong looks over at Yanjun whose eyes are just as huge and directed at the same area, body frozen in place with his arm extended forward as he holds his glass up to the waiter. It’s then that Linong feels how damp his chest is. “Oh shit,” it’s out of character for him to left profanities slip, but the huge brown stain spreading on his shirt was a shock to him. 

“Whoops,” Yanjun sits back down, a sheepish look on his face as he grabs Linong’s now empty glass and sets it right-side up. “Here,” the waiter began to pull napkins out of his waist apron, a flustered expression on his face. “I’ll go find something to get the stain out with,” Yanjun announces before scurrying off in a random direction. The waiter then grabs a few napkins and begins to lightly dab the cola out of his shirt. Linong sits like a statue as the man helps him. If the waiter gets any closer, he might lose his ability to breathe.  

Just then a laugh sounds from the man in front of him and Linong thinks he might have just died and gone to heaven because there’s no way this guy isn’t an angel. “What?” he manages to choke out, fingers gripping tightly at the edge of his seat under the table. “Your heart is racing so fast,” the other comments, now wearing a more relaxed expression. If the ground could just swallow Linong whole right now, that’d be great because he’s pretty sure his face can’t get any more red. 

“Sorry-” Linong says because how else is he supposed to respond to that without looking like an idiot? “No need,” the man shakes his head and pulls a chair up next to Linong before going back to work on his shirt. “I’m flattered. It’s Xukun, by the way,” Xukun tilts his head and blinks at Linong, which almost gives the younger male a heart attack. “Linong,” he smiles, quickly glancing away because he’s sure Xukun can feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

“I take it your date isn’t going very well,” Xukun picks up a new napkin, this time wetting it slightly. “Er, not really. I don’t think I’m really cut out for this dating thing,” Linong scratches his head and frowns. This night really isn’t turning out how he wanted it to. One thing’s for sure: his crush on Yanjun is starting to dwindle quickly. “Nonsense,” Xukun shakes his head and pulls the napkin away. There’s still a faint bit of color left, but the stain is mostly gone. “I think you just haven’t found the right guy yet. Don’t worry, he’ll come along sooner than you think,” the waiter winks at him before rising to his feet, just in time for Yanjun to return.  

“Are you both ready for the bill?” Xukun asks, pulling a notepad from his pocket. “Yes, I think so,” Linong responds before Yanjun even has the chance to open his mouth. “I forgot my wallet,” Yanjun suddenly blurts out and this time Linong can’t hold back his sigh. After humming for a moment, Xukun scribbles something on his notepad and sets it face-down in front of Linong with a wink. “Hope you come again,” he sings before heading back towards the kitchen, much to Linong’s disappointment. 

After taking a deep breath, Linong flips over the paper, mentally preparing himself for the no-doubt expensive bill. 

_It’s on me tonight! Come back next Friday and let me pay for your meal_ _again  ;_ _)_

_(*** ) *** - ****_

Grinning to himself, Linong pockets the paper and rises to his feet. Maybe this date didn’t turn out so bad after all. Too distracted by the thought of reuniting with his prince charming, Linong completely misses the thumbs up Yanjun sends in Xukun’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, that was supposed to be Kun's phone number lol  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!   
> I'm going to try and get to the other requests as soon as possible! Please bare with me, I know you guys have been waiting a while!  
> As always, comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
